battlestickfandomcom-20200214-history
BattleStick Wiki
Welcome to the BattleStick Wikia! The BattleStick wiki is a place where all the BattleStick fans come for information and tips about the BattleStick game! Please offer your advice if you feel like you can help others! Play the game on the browser version or on Steam. Articles How to Start * Main Menu Features * Stats & Leaderboard Game Mechanics * Weapons * Skins * Coins * Updates * Chat Community * About the Game BattleStick is a crazy and casual fast-paced physics-based 2D stickman MMO where you fight others in an arena with several weapons to choose from! Imbue yourself with the power of those you've slain whilst misleading your enemies by feigning your own death! Gameplay Basics BattleStick uses the WASD keys, ZQSD keys, or arrow keys for movement of the player. Holding S or the down arrow will activate regeneration of health for a player. Left-clicking is for firing weapons, and right-clicking is for placing and detonating a bomb. Very simple controls, yet they require a player to have some finesse to be an effective player. Players spawn in from above the map in a free-fall motion. They land at random spots on the map. As soon as a player clicks the play button at the main menu, I highly suggest to be very alert and know where you want to go. Fresh spawns are very popular targets for other players. This is because health is gained with the more kills a player earns up to a certain maximum. BattleStick may seem a bit daunting or difficult to stay alive in an arena and gain experience. My response to that is this is that BattleStick is the survival of the fittest. There is simply no other way around it. If a player sticks with it, they will see that this health system in place can be extremely fun and rewarding. If you enjoy king of the hill type game modes, this game is absolutely for you. Getting hit by either any of the weapons or a bomb does not slow the player down or cause any negative effects. The player will simply lose health which is tracked by a bar above the player. With that said, this game rewards the player who can dodge and read other players' movement successfully. Jumping is a major part in this game for staying alive. By pressing the up key, players will jump. However, high jumping requires a combination of holding down the regeneration key and then pressing a few movement keys. It is difficult to explain in words and is simply something that players have to practice to become good at. It is difficult to explain in words because BattleStick has a very interesting physics engine which allows for very creative movement. Weapons Weapons in BattleStick vary from an extremely fast shuriken which has a cooldown of only 0.7 seconds to the golden crossbow which has a cooldown of 4.25 seconds. The game offers players to find their niche and play to their best fitted style. If a player is naturally pretty accurate in shooter games, they may want to check out some of the higher cooldown/higher damage weapons to reward themselves with some big hits fo being accurate. For players that are brand new to this game's style of gameplay, they may want to try out some of the lower cooldown/lower damage weapons to get some practice with hitting other moving players. This game does take some time to become proficient with aiming and timing. By timing I mean timing your shot and predicting where the player is headed. Timing is a big deal in this game and a player will be rewarded for being strategic with their shot placement. Bombs. Bombs are freely available to all players. By right-clicking while standing up or in-motion, a player can place a bomb on the map that will stay intact until that player happens to die. And then right-clicking again will allow the player to detonate the bomb from any place on the map. Bombs are very powerful and can be used to a player's advantage and save them from being killed as well. They have a cooldown of about 2 seconds after detonation. While there is a nice variety of weapons already in the game, more weapons are being developed. With that said, it is also important to recognize what the game's meta is at the time. By meta, I mean the type of weapon that is being used most commonly. For example, a room full of golden crossbow users can be punished by a player using a faster weapon. BattleStick is a balanced game where there are positives and negatives attached to each weapon. Leveling Up When a player takes down another player, that player earns 30 exp. When the king of the room takes down a player, that king also earns 30 exp. A player's experience will continue to rack up in a room until they die. This experience is then added on to your experience bar which you can view at the main menu. The current experience system tracks the amount of experience necessary in order for your character to level up while in a match. If a player does end up receiving enough experience to level up while playing, they will be notified with a level up in-game above their character. Leveling up is necessary for unlocking additional weapons and skins in the in-game shop. Some weapons and skins require coins to unlock. These coins can be either purchased with real money, or earned in-game which will be explained later. With the game's current coin system, my honest opinion is that it would not take a player a lot of time to unlock whatever they desire in the shop through earning the coins by playing. With that said, It is also nice to support the developers of such a fun, free game. Game development takes time. I would say if you see a cool skin or weapon that you want right away without waiting, pitch in a few bucks and grab that new skin or weapon. Any support for the developers is great and will allow us to see these consistent, fast updates. Any player who successfully kills the king of the room will earn 10 coins. As well as the king earning 3 coins per any kill. This is an added incentive for players to both hang onto the crown for as long as possible as well as a way for players to earn coins via in-game. Tips and Techniques Understanding the tendancies of another player is very important in winning 1v1's. What I suggest is taking notes of how a player reacts when you jump at a certain angle, or run away, or going after them, etc. Take mental notes on the players in your room. One technique that can be effective is playing mind games with players. For example, you could lead another player to believe that whenever they chase you, you would run away. While running away, you can catch that player off guard by turning around, shooting, and playing very aggressively towards that player. This might create a question mark in that other player's mind and they will not know how to react to you. I like to think of bombs as barricades. Bombs are visible to all players only when they are near the bomb. They will typically make mental note of where their own bomb is, and try to avoid other bombs. There are areas in the map where there simply is not a lot of room, and placing one bomb while running through one of these areas will create a barrier because other players will not want to pass it. What I always say is when you are getting chased, place a bomb down along your path so the other player will have an obstacle to overcome to get to you. As the king, playing on high ground is key. There is no chance for getting pinned in a closed-in area, and you can attack other players from all direction. A large percentage of my play-time as king involves staying up top and jumping from platform to platform. If you want to rack up a huge score, learn to become efficient at high-jumping I call it. Learn the physics of the game so you can make those perfectly timed big jumps that will save you. Get used to regenerating. Keeping your health up is obviously very important. But my point is to take advantage of this mechanism and aim to get full health when you can. As the king, don't get impatient and only regenerate to 75% health and run back out. I have had a few times where I did this and later on wished I would have just waited it out to 100% health so that I could have survived the 1v3 or 1v2. And last of all, do not become discouraged. You might run across a king that seems unbeatable. View this as a challenge, analyze his gameplay when he is around you and catch him off guard with a few bombs. Make him move by placing lots of pressure on him by staying on his tail. If you see the king fighting another player, help that player and go after the king as well. Make him work to keep his crown. Eventually he might make a mistake that will cost him. Useful Videos Below is a list of some useful videos made by our BattleStick-lovers about the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JAVYv_5wzk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwlbeBjSpQM Social Medias BattleStick on Facebook. BattleStick on Discord. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse